


I Was Enchanted To Meet You

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cophine long distance girlfriends!AU. Delphine and Cosima have been in an online relationship for the past few months and meet for the first time in person when Delphine comes to see her in San Francisco. Sweet moments and adventures ensue as the two explore the city, falling deeper in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually something I started writing a year or so ago and sort of forgot about, oops. I've decided to continue with it though, which means you can expect updates every so often!

Cosima sat on the airport bench, eyes darting back and forth between the arrival gate and her current surroundings. She sighed. The flight she was waiting for hadn’t come in yet - even though it was supposed to have arrived half an hour ago - and she was running out of things to do.

There wasn’t much to do on this end of the San Francisco Airport - she’d already gone and gotten a snack, browsed through the magazine stand, and wandered around, exploring the confined area as much as she could. Cosima bounced her leg up and down, feeling a mixture of anticipation and nerves. In just a few minutes she would be meeting her beautiful French girlfriend Delphine for the first time in person.

The two of them had met online and took a liking to each other right away. It started off as friendship but over the last year and a bit, it had blossomed into so much more. Cosima had made the first move when she told Delphine she had a thing for her, then quickly backtracked, not sure if Delphine reciprocated her feelings. After shyly admitting that she liked Cosima as well - that she more than “liked” her, Cosima had asked her out.

“Oui!” Delphine replied happily.

From that moment, their friendship blossomed into a beautiful relationship. There had been hundreds of texts and Skype calls between the two of them, and numerous promises to come visit. Finally the stars had aligned and Delphine had happened to be looking into a possible job opportunity in the States. When Delphine had told her the news via Skype, Cosima was elated. Finally she would be able to see her gorgeous girlfriend, to kiss her and hold her close! Her thoughts were interrupted by an intercom announcement.

"Flight 324 connecting from France to San Francisco has arrived at gate B21."

Cosima’s heart leapt in her chest. She scanned the throng of people for her girlfriend. Suitcases and their owners came and went from the conveyor belt, but there was no sign of her. Cosima absentmindedly spun one of her dreads around her finger, trying to distract herself. Then, finally, Cosima saw her. Delphine.

Cosima’s eyes widened. Her beautiful French girlfriend was even more beautiful than she had imagined - which is something Cosima had thought to be impossible. Delphine’s golden curls fell down just past her shoulders, framing her angelic face. She was wearing a white tank top with a black cardigan draped over it, dark red skinny jeans and short black boots. In one hand she held the handle of her suitcase.

Cosima stared at her for a few seconds, then took a deep breath. She practically sprung out of her seat, a huge grin on her face, and ran over to her girlfriend.

"Delphine!" she exclaimed.

Delphine’s face suddenly brightened upon seeing Cosima. She set her suitcase down beside her.

"Cosima! Hello!"

Cosima immediately threw her arms around Delphine in a tight hug. She breathed in Delphine’s scent - a flowery perfume - and sighed happily. Delphine giggled and hugged Cosima back. They stayed like that for a few moments, holding each other close.

Cosima suddenly stepped back from the embrace, looking at Delphine.

"Wow… I can’t believe you’re here! That we’re both here and just… wow."

Delphine laughed. Cosima loved that laugh. It was like sunshine, making her feel warm inside.

"Oui! I mean - yes, I am here."

Cosima looked Delphine over, taking pause for a moment as she admired her.

"You are so… you’re gorgeous, Delphine. Like… even more gorgeous than you were on my computer."

Delphine blushed, her cheeks flushed pink.

"You really think so, mon petit chiot?"

Cosima nodded. Delphine smiled shyly. A silence settled over them for about a minute until Delphine spoke up.

"So," - Delphine drew the word out, letting it linger in the air - "what do we do now?"

"Now," Cosima said, "is when the fun begins. How does a tour of the city sound?"

She grinned mischievously.

"I would like that very much." Delphine replied with a smile.

"Alright then! Let’s get out of here and I can show you around."


	2. Chapter 2

Delphine went to take her suitcase again, one hand on the handle, but Cosima stepped in front of it.

"Uh-uh, I'll be taking that." 

Delphine looked at her questioningly. 

"I've got it," Cosima reassured her. 

She picked up the suitcase handle, her fingers lightly brushing Delphine's as she did so. Delphine felt her heart speed up. Cosima wheeled the suitcase behind her, eyes fixated on her girlfriend. Then, in a sudden impulsive move, she grabbed Delphine's hand with her free hand, lacing their fingers together. If Delphine's heart had been racing before, it was running a full on marathon now. 

"That okay?" Cosima asked. She didn't want Delphine to feel like things were moving too fast between them.

Delphine nodded.

"Yes, it's very okay."

She smiled warmly at Cosima, who couldn't help but smile back. Delphine gave Cosima's hand a gentle squeeze, a gesture that made Cosima's heart flutter and reminded her that yes, Delphine really was here. Once the two of them had left the airport, they walked outside to the parking garage where Cosima had left her blue Beetle parked, holding hands the whole way. 

"Your chariot awaits," Cosima said with a cheeky grin. 

She patted the side of the tiny car.   
"It's very..." 

"Cute? Blue?" Cosima offered.

"I was going to say, tiny."

Cosima blushed a little.

"Oh. Yeah, it's a little small... hope you don't mind!"

"Do you think my suitcase will fit in there, Cosima?"

The way Delphine drew each syllable of her name out caused Cosima's heart to flutter.

"Totally. I've told you, my car's like the TARDIS... it's blue and bigger on the inside!" Cosima laughed. 

Delphine giggled, finding Cosima's nerdiness quite endearing. Cosima pushed the handle of Delphine's suitcase down and then opened the trunk of her car. She let go of her girlfriend's hand as she hoisted the suitcase up and into the surprisingly spacious trunk. Delphine watched, clearly astonished.

"You weren't kidding," she said. "C'est vrai."

"It's true," Cosima echoed, only in English. "See, I told you it would fit!" 

She held the door on the passenger side open so that Delphine could get in. "After you." 

Once Delphine was inside the car, Cosima went around to the driver's side and got in as well. While the car wasn't as small inside as Delphine had pictured when she first saw it, it was still a little crowded. She honestly didn't mind too much however, as it allowed her to be in closer physical proximity to Cosima. Cosima put her hands on the steering wheel, then looked over to Delphine. 

"Whoa, this is really happening. You're here. With me. In my car. In San Fran." 

Her hands flew off the steering wheel, gesturing wildly while she spoke.

"Yes, yes I am!" 

Delphine smiled brightly as she looked into Cosima's eyes, which seemed to sparkle with excitement. 

"Wow."

"It is very, as you say... wow."

Cosima's lips curved upwards into an amused smile. 

"It's so cute when you do that."

"Do what?"

"When you, um, say things like," - Cosima poorly imitated a French accent - "it is, as you say."

Delphine blushed.

"Well, you Americans have all these funny words for things."

"And you French don't?" Cosima raised an eyebrow, playfully teasing.

"You are right," Delphine admitted. "But I'm used to the language."

Cosima smiled. "I think I could get used to it too."

Delphine was just about to lean in and kiss Cosima's cheek, when Cosima suddenly turned away to face forward.

"I know I said I'd give you a tour of the city, but it's getting kind of late... so how about we head to your hotel for the night? Then we can go exploring tomorrow."

Delphine nodded, her blonde curls bobbing up and down. 

"I like the sound of that," she said. "You have the address of the hotel?"

"Yup, got it right here," Cosima replied, taking out a piece of crumpled paper from the pocket of her coat. She looked at the address she had hastily scrawled on it. 

"You're at the... Hotel Griffon, right?"

"Oui... I mean yes, yes I am." 

"Okay, perfect. That's like a 20 minute drive from here, so get comfortable!"

Delphine leaned forward a little bit in her seat.

"I think I already am," she said, a hint of a smile in her voice.

Cosima grinned, her tongue poking out from between her teeth.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go then!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had arrived at the Hotel Griffon and found a place to park, Cosima and Delphine got out of the tiny car. Cosima hauled Delphine's massive suitcase out of the trunk, grunting a little. 

"Okay, lifting it the first time wasn't so bad but I gotta say this thing weighs a ton, holy watershed!" Cosima exclaimed. "What did you put in here, Delphine?"

Delphine laughed.

"I just brought the essentials," she said. "After all, I wanted to be prepared for anything that could happen!"

"Well," Cosima said, "I guess I should warn you right now that there might be some surprises in store." 

She grinned cheekily, leaving Delphine to wonder what she'd meant by her comment. Cosima popped the suitcase handle back up, and then turned to Delphine. 

"Well, here we are," Cosima said. "You ready to check out your home away from home for the next couple of weeks?"

Delphine nodded, and the two of them walked through the doors of the hotel and into the lobby. It had a quaint vibe - all leather couches, earthy tones, and potted plants. Cosima decided she liked it a lot upon sight. Which was good, she reasoned, because she had a feeling she'd be spending some time there.

"This place is very nice," Delphine said in admiration, taking in the sights of the lobby.

"Yeah, you made a great choice with this one! It's one of San Fran's finest boutique hotels."

Cosima smiled, pleased that Delphine had picked such a nice place to stay.

"I'm going to go check in and get the room key," Delphine said. "Would you watch my suitcase?"

"Yeah, of course."

Cosima put a hand on the handle of Delphine's suitcase, watching as Delphine walked up to the front desk. The heels of her boots clipped the hardwood floor, clicking as she stepped forward. 

"Hello," Delphine said, her French accent clearly giving away that she wasn't from around the area. "I have a room reserved here - it should be under Delphine Cormier?"

The clerk looked up, eyes widening a little behind his glasses when he saw Delphine.

"Okay," he said, smiling at Delphine in a way that looked to Cosima like it was a little bit more than friendly. "I'll check on that. Where are you visiting from, by the way?"

"I'm from France. Specifically a place called Lille... perhaps you've heard of it, non?"

The clerk shook his head.

"No, I don't think I have."

He typed Delphine's name into the computer and pressed enter. A moment later, the details of her reservation popped up on the screen.

"Aha, there we go! So it's just you staying here... right?"

The clerk leaned forward a little, grinning as he looked at Delphine. She awkwardly smiled back, doing her best to ignore his unwanted advances. Cosima was starting to get pissed. This guy was clearly flirting with her girlfriend. Hell, he probably thought Delphine was totally straight.

"Yes, it is just me," Delphine answered. "But my... friend is staying for the night, is that okay?"

Delphine hesitated on the word 'friend', unsure in that moment whether or not she should choose to publicly acknowledge the true nature of her and Cosima's relationship.  
She gestured to Cosima, who gave a small wave, making her presence known.

"Sure, I don't see why not!" the clerk said. "Anything for a pretty girl like you." 

He paused for a second. 

"You're totally single, right?"

"And what makes you think that?" Delphine asked cooly, not particularly caring about the answer. 

Cosima crossed her arms as she watched the exchange taking place in front of her. She could sense Delphine's discomfort from where she was standing. Enough was enough, she thought. Cosima walked up to the front counter, dragging Delphine's suitcase behind her, and stood beside Delphine. 

"Actually... Scott," she said, reading the clerk's name tag and looping an arm around Delphine's waist protectively, "she's totally not single. I'm Cosima - her girlfriend."

Delphine instantly felt her heart leap when Cosima said the words "her girlfriend." It was the first time Cosima had referred to her as her girlfriend in person, and hearing her say it sent a rush of excitement through Delphine. Delphine smiled gratefully at Cosima, relieved she had rescued her from Scott's awful attempt at flirting. Cosima winked at Delphine, causing Delphine's cheeks to redden slightly.

Scott's mouth opened in surprise as he glanced from Delphine to Cosima, then back again.

"Oh. Okay... wow," he said. "So you two...?"

"Yes," Delphine said matter-of-factly. "We are in a relationship. As more than just friends."

Delphine kissed Cosima's cheek and Cosima smiled, smirking a little at Scott.

"Well... cool," Scott said, at a little bit of a loss for words at this unexpected turn of events. "That's cool. I'm sorry for making a move - no wonder you weren't interested."

He gave a sheepish grin as he looked at the two of them, clearly a couple. Delphine's hand was on Cosima's shoulder, and Cosima's arm was still around her waist.

"Alright, here's your room key, and," - Scott hastily typed something into the computer - "there's a $20 credit on there for the minibar."

"Sweet, thanks dude!" Cosima exclaimed. 

"Sorry again about that, if you need anything just let us know," Scott said as he placed the room key on top of the counter. "We want you to feel as comfortable here as possible."

"Merci," Delphine replied. 

She smiled at Scott - a genuine smile this time - and took the room key. Then she turned to Cosima. 

"Thank you for watching my bag," she said, picking up her suitcase by the handle. 

She smiled lovingly at Cosima, who knew Delphine was thanking her for more than just taking care of her suitcase. Cosima smiled back at her. 

"Yeah, no problem babe."

Delphine took Cosima's hand in her other hand, lacing their fingers together, and the two of them headed towards the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

Delphine stood in front of the window of her hotel room, looking out at the city. 

"So what do you think?" Cosima asked, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around Delphine's waist.

"It looks beautiful," Delphine said, feeling herself melt into Cosima's embrace. "I can't wait to explore the city tomorrow! And you can give me that tour you promised."

Cosima smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to," she said. 

The two of them stood like that for a moment, content just to be in each other's company and watching the world outside the window pass by. While night had cast its shadow over the city, many of the the buildings were still visibly lit up, becoming shining beacons amidst the darkness. 

"Quite a different view from the one back home, hmm?" Cosima said, turning to face Delphine. 

Delphine nodded. 

"Yes... it's very different. But I like it," Delphine replied, smiling brightly. 

Cosima found herself unable to take her eyes off her girlfriend, completely transfixed by her. As stunning as the illuminated cityscape was, Cosima swore that Delphine's beauty outshone every single light out there. And whenever Delphine smiled, Cosima couldn't help but smile back. 

The two of them locked eyes, hearts beating fast as they shared a look filled with both love and longing. Cosima softly kissed Delphine's shoulder. Delphine sighed happily, which Cosima took as a sign to continue. Cosima peppered Delphine's shoulder with a few more light kisses, then gently moved Delphine's hair to the side as she kissed the nape of her neck.

"Mmmm, you smell good," Cosima said, breathing Delphine's perfume in.

Delphine's eyelashes fluttered. It had been a while since she'd experienced such intimacy with someone, and she found herself craving more. Cosima could hear Delphine's breathing in the quiet of the room, which was steady but deep.

"It's getting late, wanna get into bed?" she whispered into Delphine's ear. 

Delphine nodded.

"Yes. I just need to put my pyjamas on first, and then we can get in bed."  
Delphine walked over to her suitcase and unzipped it, rummaging through it until she found some suitable pyjamas. 

"Is it okay to get changed here?" she asked, holding them up in front of her.

"Yeah, totally. I can look away if you want... I mean, if it's awkward for you," Cosima rambled.

"Non, non!" Delphine exclaimed, blushing. "I will be quick." 

Delphine shimmied out of her jeans and into a pair of grey boxer shorts, then slipped her tank top off to put on a different one, this one dark blue with a bit of lace.

"There," she said. "Now I am ready for bed."

She walked back over to Cosima, who patted the empty spot next to her. Delphine smiled as she crawled under the covers to join her girlfriend. The two of them lay together in bed, both wanting to get as close to each other as possible. Cosima snuggled into Delphine's chest. Delphine hummed happily, feeling relaxed. She kissed Cosima's cheek. 

"Hello."

"Hello to you too," Cosima said with an adoring smile, leaning up a little to kiss Delphine's cheek in return. "You know, I was wondering when the cheek kiss would happen. I mean, it's such a French thing to do."

Delphine blushed. 

"Well, I hope it didn't disappoint," she said shyly.

"It totally didn't."

Cosima shifted her position slightly so that she could lay comfortably on her side. Then, she took off her glasses, setting them on the nightstand. Delphine wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, spooning her. She loved the way it felt to hold Cosima, to have the warmth of her body so close to her own that she could hear her heartbeat. Cosima sighed happily. 

Their faces were just inches away from each other, close enough to kiss if they wanted. Delphine's heart leapt at the thought. The idea of kissing Cosima was both exciting and terrifying to her, partly because she'd never been with a girl before. All of her past relationships had been with boys - she hadn't even ever considered that she could possibly be bisexual until she had begun to fall for Cosima. 

While Delphine couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when how she felt about Cosima had turned into something more than close friendship, deep in her heart she knew that whatever it was between them was real. But at the same time, she wasn't sure if she was ready to acknowledge the idea that it could be something more. This was how Delphine felt just then, laying in bed and thinking about kissing Cosima. She wanted to kiss her girlfriend. She wanted to kiss her so badly. But what if it turned out she wasn't good at kissing girls? Or worse, what if she didn't like kissing Cosima and felt nothing when she did... then what? 

These questions swam through Delphine's head. She took a deep breath. It was now or never, she decided. Delphine moved closer to Cosima. Cosima did the same, their noses brushing against each other. Before either of them could fully comprehend what was happening their eyes had closed and their lips met, colliding simultaneously in a passionate kiss. Cosima's lips were soft and full of warmth. Kissing her made Delphine feel a little dizzy, but in a good way. 

As Cosima's lips moved gracefully across Delphine's, Delphine cupped Cosima's cheek. She kissed her girlfriend back deeply, savoring the taste of her lips. Nothing else mattered to her in that moment. The nervousness and slight apprehension she had felt was replaced by a feeling of euphoric bliss. Delphine couldn't believe she'd ever been worried about it, not when kissing Cosima felt so right. She was on top of the world - and on top of her girlfriend. 

Somehow they had ended up tangled up in each other as the kisses became more and more heated. Neither of them minded, however. A few moments later Delphine pulled away from the kiss, breathless. She looked at Cosima with wide eyes.

"Wow," Cosima said softly.

"Was I... good?" Delphine asked, her chest rising and falling.

"Yeah... you're an amazing kisser, Delphine."

"Really?" she asked.

Cosima nodded.

"I mean it, you are."

Delphine blushed.

"So, did you enjoy that?" Cosima asked, caressing Delphine's cheek.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much," Delphine said. "And I know now," she said with a smile, "that I am most definitely bisexual."

Cosima laughed. She gave Cosima a quick peck on the lips, and then started to get up out of bed. 

"Where are you going?" Delphine asked.

"Just thought I'd take a look at the minibar," Cosima said. "See if there's anything good." She went over and opened up the little fridge.

"No way! They have Eskimo Pies!"

Delphine gave her a confused look. 

"Eskimo... pies?" she asked, curiously. "I don't think I know those."

"Wait, don't tell me you've never had one before."

Delphine shook her head. Cosima looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, we've got to change that then," she said. 

Cosima reached into the tiny fridge and took out two of the ice cream treats - one for her and one for Delphine. 

"Prepare yourself, you're about to become a craven addict." 

She grinned as she handed Delphine the Eskimo Pie then unwrapped her own.

"I think I already am," Delphine said, smiling at Cosima.


End file.
